To Win Her Love
by Katintadahat
Summary: Naraku is now dead and Inuyasha's group decides to part their separate ways. Kagome plans to return to the present and continue on to forget about her unexpected experiences in the feudal era, but that simply won't happen with a myriad of men already interested. Will Kagome give in and find the man of her dreams or disregard their kind acts and go back to being a normal teenager?


Now that Naraku is dead Inuyasha's group decides on parting their separate ways. Kagome is set on returning home back to her time and forgetting about this unexpected experience, but instead she has already sparked many love interests and these men aren't about to let her go. Will she stay in the feudal era and find her own love?

**A/N- hello there :) I'm fairly a beginner in writing about this topic so I would appreciate all critiques and tips. Just please hold out on your mean comments I do understand that my writing may not appeal to you, but I would rather not be bombarded with rude reviews. But I am wide open when it comes to critiques, tips and of course reviews about your opinion on the story :3**

**Prologue:**

Kagome sighed as she embraced each of her friends in a farewell hug. She lingered with each one sharing words with them. She especially spoke with Sango with tears forming under her brown irises. "Will you be okay? You know with Miroku?" She asked her best friend. Sango gripped the monk's cursed hand.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." She sent her intended an affectionate look. He returned the feelings by embracing her gently. Inuyasha grunted behind Kagome. She turned around to see the hanyou leaning against a tree with one leg up.

"Come here you lug!" She ran to him and embraced her friend. His eyes widened a bit as he hugged her back.

"Are you sure you wanna go back Kagome?" He asked concerned.

She looked at him, her chocolate eyes longing. "Yes. I've made up my mind to go back now that all this commotion with Naraku is over." She released him from the hug as stepped back hanging her head low. He lowered his glare to the ground as well as he nodded.

"Well, I think maybe we should be going Kagome." Miroku stepped toward her embracing her gently before entwining his fingers with Sango's. Kagome nodded and watched their backs until they surpassed her vision. She turned back to Inuyasha with a look of farewell.

"I guess I'll be heading out as well." She waved goodbye to the hanyou and started off. After a moment she felt a clawed hand grip her shoulde. She turned around slowly to face him.

"Can I walk you there?" He asked meekly. She smiled and nodded. 'Might as well' she thought sighing. Suddenly a tornado of wind blew toward them. Inuyasha grunted and stepped in front of Kagome resting his hand on Tetsaiga's hilt.

The whirlwind dispersed and Kouga stepped out. "Hey Kagome." His voice was a deep rumble.

"Oh hey Kouga." She nudged Inuyasha to side as she faced the wolf prince. He looked down at her with a smile on his face.

"So where's the monk and slayer?" He asked tilting his head to the side with curiosity. Kagome looked at the ground

"We parted our separate ways now that Naraku is dead." Kouga's smile faded as he thought about the circumstances. 'Could she be going back to her time with this mutt?' He thought glaring at the annoyed Hanyou.

"So what are you planning to do?" He asked gulping as he awaited her response. She tensed a bit and looked up at him.

"Well, I'm going back home. Inuyasha-" Kouga cut her off.

"With that mutt?!" He asked anger clearly etched into his tone.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean you filthy wolf?!" Inuyasha held up him fist as he push his face near Kouga's growling.

"Maybe you should find out half breed!" Kouga positioned himself to fight the hanyou. Inuyasha growled louder and cracked his knuckles smirking. He opened his mouth to say 'Bring it on' but Kagome stepped in front of him.

"He's not coming with me, I'm going along." He pushed them away fom each other feeling their bodies loosen a bit with her touch. Kouga and Inuyasha frowned.

"When will you be back?" The wolf grabbed her hands and held them close to him. Inuyasha growled at his words his gaze twitching at their hands.

"I'm not." She traced her gaze straight through his blue eyes as they clouded. Inuyasha whipped his head up toward the entangled trees in the distance. He sniffed the air, a growl rumbling in his throat. Kouga dropped Kagome's hands and scented the surrounding area as well.

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles. "Sesshomaru."


End file.
